Warmth
by Imorb
Summary: Roxas was warm, and it was far too early to get up on a Saturday. spin off of gin and sin


Warmth~ A gin and sin Spin-off

By: Imorb

gin and sin by: archy the cockroach

* * *

Roxas had gotten use to waking up in the morning with Axel next to him... and f-ing cuddling him again! His arms were around Roxas, his chin resting on the top of his head. It was degrading, disturbing, and if anyone found out they would question his heterosexuality. Though to be completely, one hundred percent honest, Roxas didn't mind that much. He was straight, damn it! But sleeping next to Axel, and allowing him to cuddle with him (not that he really had a choice) did have its advantages.

Roxas didn't like the heat on in his room when he slept, even in the winter. It made his throat dry, and his eyes this horrible blood shot color that Axel's usually were. And because of that, before Axel showed up, he had two options, get a lot of blankets, which they didn't have (it was a foster home for god's sake! Other kids needed their blankets), or wear some thick, uncomfortable sweet shirt to bed. Both roads of action the blonde wasn't very crazy about.

Then, Axel showed up, in all his drug addicted, ass screwing, cuddling glory. He was... warm. Ok, not right when he snuck in from the window, it was like -5 degrees out there and he only wore that hoodie half the time. But after shaking Roxas awake at one in the morning and babbling his brains out- and fucking folding his messy pile of laundry, he warmed up a bit. And you know what they say about sharing body heat... it was for survival!

And the fact that Axel was high as a kite most of the time before he went to bed.

Roxas looked over at his digital clock, it read 8:43. It was kind of early to get up for a Saturday, but he knew he wasn't going to fall back to sleep no matter how hard he tried. And no way in hell was he going to just be willingly cuddled by Axel while conscious. What his mother would say... he shivered at the thought. The occasional comment she made about the two sleeping together was bad enough.

The blonde squirmed slightly trying to get out of the other boy's arms. "Let me go Axel!" he grumbled his mind still fogged by early morning. The red head groaned like the whore he was and just shifted slightly, pulling Roxas closer to him.

"Wake up, damn it!" Roxas exclaimed in annoyance.

"I don't wanna..." Axel mumbled in his sleep. "Too early,"

"Then let me go!" the other boy said moodily.

"No!" whined Axel burying his face in Roxas's hair a bit more. "You're warm..."

Huffing, Roxas decided it was no more Mr. Nice Guy. He pulled out of the drowsy red head's grip as hard as he could, and taking a fist full of blankets climbed over Axel, he walked out the door with the comforter dragging behind him like a long wedding dress.

While marching down the stairs he heard Axel cry, "Come back here Roxas! Damn it, you're warm!" Roxas huffed again paying no attention to the other boy's pleas. "At least give me the blanket back!"

Instead of really even acting like he cared, Roxas turned on the TV and curled up on the couch. He wasn't really watching anything; he just wanted to hear something. Background noise, anything. All seemed calm and peaceful in the foster home as the television announced a sale at Macy's. No one really seemed awake, even after Axel's loud protests. He sighed, closing his eyes. Tranquility.

But of course, if there is one thing Roxas had learned, and he could believe he had temporarily forgotten it, Axel was an ass whole.

"You evil little blonde scum! How dare you move from that bed before 11! On a Saturday too!" boomed the druggies voice in Roxas's ear. He jumped slightly, startled. Axel was behind the sofa, sort of hovering over it. He looked at Roxas deviously. Deviously and... hungrily.

That right there scared him. He could just imagine Axel taking two giant slices of bread, some mustard and maybe even some mayo and making Roxas sandwich out of him. "Hmm... needs more salt."

While Roxas was having this psycho imaginary scene played before him, Axel had been able to sneak around to the other side of the sofa. Roxas looked up, his eyes like a deer in headlights.

"Are you going down easy, or do we have to do this the hard way?" Axel asked with a bit of a tired, sly grin on his face.

About an hour later the rest of the house hold was starting to open their little eyes to a wondrous winter morning. Slowly, quietly, they snuck down the stairs to start another day.  
Tia was surprise to hear the television already on as she half stumbled down the stairs, still in her pajamas. She looked into the living room to see a big bunch of red hair sticking up from the back of the couch and heard the distinctive grumble of a certain blonde. She walked into the room and stood before the sofa.

The two boys were practically glued together with the blankets around that acting as duct tape for extra measure. "Morning," Axel said cheerfully, looking rather proud of himself. Roxas on the other hand looked pissed.

"If you weren't so warm I'd caesurae you right now." he said under his breath.

"Yeah, yeah," the red head agreed sarcastically.

"Oh! That's so cute! I'm getting my camera!" Tia squealed in delight and rushed off to find it.

If it was even possible Roxas looked gloomier. "This is not fair!"

Axel chuckled, "What is?"


End file.
